Cricket Fever
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: Everytime it's shown that boys r cricket lovers & girls wanna watch daily soaps during cricket. But it's totally false...girls equally enjoy cricket...A random OS on ABHIRIKA :)
**Everytime it's shown that boys r cricket lover & girls wanna watch daily soaps during cricket. But it's totally false...at least during Asia cup or WC...i have seen that girls r also equally remain excited & enjoy the matches. The idea of the OS came to my mind yesterday while watching BanVsPak match. I was having almost a heart attack. I was shouting at the top of my voice. He he :p**

 ** _At last my Bangladesh is in final...yeee...i'm so happy :D :D_**

 **So here...our Heroine is a cricket lover ;)**

What happened with our AbhiRika during _IndVsPak_ match? Read to know...

 _[I had no intention to hurt anyone or anyone's feelings or offend any cricket lover]_

* * *

 **Cricket Fever**

"What the hell are they doing? Out at the first ball? Arrghh..." Dr. Tarika was shouting at her top.

While a man's voice came from the other room "kya huya Tarika? Why are u shouting like this?"

"Just see Abhijeet...Rohit is out at the very beginning of the match..." Tarika said with anger. Abhijeet came & sat beside her.

"Don't worry Dear...they will win. See the target is only..."

Abhijeet couldn't complete his sentence when Tarika shouted "Shit! Another one!"

"We have more 8 wickets. Target is only 84. India will do it easily..."

Abhijeet had just finished his speech when they heard the commentator "And India has lost their 3rd wicket"

Abhijeet looked at Tarika & Tarika at Abhijeet. Abhijeet could watch Tarika burning. But he knew this much anger & shouting wasn't good for her at this stage.

"Ye log jaida ghamandi ho gaye hai...kya samjhe the! Pakistan ne baas 84 target diya...ye toh baas chutkiyo mein kar lenge...itna over confidence k wajah se shayed aj har jayenge...dekhna tum aj Amir akela hi 10 wickets le lega" Tarika was blabbering all these with anger in her voice. Her facial expression was showing that if she could..then she would go to the stadium & start playing.

"Tarika..Tarika...just calm down." Abhijeet said & gave her a glass of water.

Tarika took that & gulped down.

"Tarika..look...itna gussa aur chillana..iss waqt tumhare liye sahi nahi hai...it can put bad effect on u & baby..."

Tarika looked at him & see that he was really concerned about her & their baby.

Yes, their baby. Tarika was pregnant for 6 months. Tarika was always excited about cricket but her pregnancy & mood swings had added extra excitement. Abhijeet was afraid of that. Abhijeet loves cricket too..,but for him his Tarika & their baby comes first.

Abhijeet again started while cupping her face "keep calm & watch the match. I don't want anything to happen with u or baby only for the match...ok?"

Tarika smiled at his concern & replied with her most sweet tone"ok...my sweet husband...i won't do any act that would affect us (Tarika & the baby)"

"That's better", Abhijeet kissed her on forehead.

Tarika put her head on his shoulder with, "ab match enjoy kare?"

Abhijeet, "sure...jaan"

.

.

When the winning shot was played, Tarika jumped out of excitement with, "Yess! India jeet gayaa!"

Abhijeet glared at Tarika. It was not like Abhijeet wasn't happy. Abhijeet was very happy that India won. But the way Tarika jumped,,,it could be risky!

Tarika felt his glare. She smiled sheepishly & mouthed a "sorry"

Abhijeet couldn't help but smile at her cute antics.

Abhijeet with a flow"tum bhi na Tarika! Baby kya araha hai,,tum bhi bachi ban gayi"

Tarika pouted & Abhijeet again said, "ab aise cute sa face mat banayo..(with a naughty tone) kuch karneka dil karta hai"

"Kya?" Tarika asked looking at him who didn't notice his naughty glance as she was busy in watching Virat Kohli getting man of the match.

"Demo doon..?" Abhijeet replied while getting close to her with a smirk on his face. Tarika got his intention.

"Abhijeeeett! Tum bhi baap banne ja rahe ho...aur ab tak childish act gaya nahi" Tarika said.

"Biwi se romance karna childish nahi balki samajhdari ka kaam hai" saying so Abhijeet blocked her lips with his & after few secs they broke the kiss. Tarika blushed.

"Don't show me these red cheeks..otherwise mujhse control nahi hoga" Abhijeet said all these making her more blush.

Tarika knew that he was making her blush deliberately. She stood up and disappeared from the hall. Abhijeet laughed at her with "Bachi hai bilkul! After all...the mother of my child!"

* * *

 **Thanks to all of my readers & reviewers of my all stories. Love u all. I know, i make u all wait a long for my story updates :( :( but trust me...i really don't get enough time to think & write. But don't worry,,,i will write & update as soon as i get my enough free time.**

 **Plz R & R for this one :)**


End file.
